herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vert (Hyperdimension Neptunia)
is the human form of Green Heart, the CPU of Leanbox. She serves as a boss in game and eventual party member. After banishing Purple Heart to the world beneath Celestia, she and the other Hearts return to their normal lives. Vert uses a drill on a rod/spear weapon. Personality Vert is considered to be the most mature of the group, though perhaps tying with Noire, who does twice as much work. She is known to be smart, and usually very calm and polite but one of the most immature members of the group, such as not really knowing anything much outside of her own landmass. She also isn't nearly as strong as she sees herself, but she does consider her people's needs and keeping peace a top priority, when not playing the latest RPG. Vert is obsessed with manga, anime, and video games to the point of being an "otaku". Her favorite types of games include rhythm, fighting, shooting, crane, racing, medal, and simulation. She also harbors a secret love of collecting "adult male-only items", which makes her a fujoshi (stemming from how a majority of Xbox games are FPS related). She also has an obsession with naked male butlers along with Chika and later converted Nepgear as well. However, she doesn't want others to know, mainly IF. Due to this she made Gust promise not to say anything about the "Kichiku Megane Harlem Set for Virgins" which allowed Gust to take advantage of her by demanding she pay her 10% of the package cost. She even paid 10,000 credits so she could get the free voucher code for Planeptune MMO "Four Goddesses Online", applying 200 times by changing her name and address each time but none of them won. This changes in MK2 where she matures after the end of the game. Her role as the most mature is explained in more detail during a scene in MK2 when Nepgear visits her during a gathering with the other CPUs. She believes that she is necessary to stay with the other goddesses in order to prevent them from falling into chaos. In this sense, she could even be considered a motherly figure to all of the others. Green Heart Vert is noticeably different in personality, much like the others. She is very arrogant and stubborn, filled with pride when it involves her breasts which she uses to provoke White Heart consistently. Green Heart enjoys mocking others by using a sly wit and teasing. But despite this, she still cares for her people and treasures them deeply. Created by Histoire to see who would gain the title of "True Goddess" until time came to pass the title to the next generation of Goddesses. After time they all began to despise one-another. Despite her claims of having no problems or issues with the others she and Black Heart discussed how to solve the problem. White Heart wanted to keep her around so she could be the one to defeat Green Heart. Green Heart picked Black Heart to keep around. So it was then they decided to rid themselves of Purple Heart as she was the most arrogant of the four. Appearance Vert is noticed for being the most curvy (and busty) of the girls and may very well be the oldest. She has long curled light blond hair with long bangs neatly framing her face. She has sad blue looking eyes, usually not fully open. Vert wears an emerald green dress with gold markings. Big/loose light green and white gloves and along the top part of her skirt is a big peach/orange bow. Around her neck she wears a big piece of white collar with green lining around the bottom and a very thin white cloth connecting the dress and neck piece together. At the center is a gold circular piece with a small blue gem in the center and tiny red ribbon with gold in the center. As Green Heart, Vert's light blond curled hair is now longer and straight worn in a ponytail, now colored sea-foam green colored. Her eyes keep their shape, though perhaps smaller and now light purple in color. She wears a white bikini styled HDD suit with small black and green pieces. Unlike her normal form which has the top of the breast showing, it's the opposite part as Green Heart. In Hyperdimension Neptunia V, Vert is now wearing a different off the shoulder dress. It is a dark sea foam-teal color with puffed somewhat sleeves and black spiked cuffs at the end. Her breast still show but have very thin light green straps connecting to her choker-piece around her neck, resembling the belt she wears. The dress covers her lower half and goes between her legs, while the back part is much longer with spiked lining. Around her waist she has a black belt like piece with green circled pads on each hip, connecting to a very light blue ribbon/sash. Her hair also gains a matching colored hairbow, while on her neck she has something matching the belt. Her shoes are black slip on's with same pads at the toe and ballerina-like wrappings around the leg. Green Heart's appearance also changes. Her hair remains the same, but seems to have lengthened somewhat and is much spikier now than before. She wears a bathing suit black piece with her arms fully covered, as are her legs. Her entire front is exposed, except for her lower region, and the exact center of her breast. Around each wrist is a glowing green ring segment, while at her neck, hips, feet, and on top of the glove is a glowing green circle. Powers and Abilities Vert is a decent character with average stats and decent moves. She can move at a good distance and cause good damage. Everything else is average however. A decent addition to the party. Trivia *The Landmass of Leanbox and Vert herself are references to the Xbox and Xbox 360. **In the first game, Vert was said to have a problem with getting too hot; this references the 360's tendency to overheat. Green Heart's outfit is revealing as to easier vent heat. *Of all the Goddess shown in the games, Green Heart has the most revealing attire. *In Mk-2 she is beat by/ties with Uni but this may have changed now in Neptunia V. *She is the first character (besides Histoire) and goddess to appear in the game. *Verde/Vert is Spanish and French for Green. *She shares the same weapon as Miko Aiba from Cross Edge, who is also voiced by Rina Satou. *It's been hinted that she has feelings for IF. *The Four Goddesses Online game most likely references this game and how it has four goddesses. *In her Goddess Blogs, Vert mentions how she really needs caffeine, which explains how she manages to stay up so long playing her games. *Vert may like seafood, as she states how good it was at a recent LAN party. *Vert is hinted of having an interest in yaoi. *In a recent popularity poll, Vert has come in 9th place, losing to Blanc who came in 7th. It makes her the least popular of the Goddesses from the first game. *Vert is the only goddess that fights Neptune once while Neptune had to fight the other goddesses several times before they considered joining. *Vert was also the only one who had a legitimate reason for wanting to fight Neptune, while the others only wanted to fight her simply because they didn't like her or because she was their rival. *Vert was the nicest to Neptune when she came to Leanbox in comparison to the other goddesses. *A character also named Vert with a green theme appears in the anime "Dog Days". *Vert has the biggest breast size in both forms in comparison to the other goddesses. *This is different in Neptune V where Iris Heart and Yellow Heart rival if not surpass her in bust size (HHD form only though) *Vert was originally the only the sister-less Goddess but as of Neptunia V, she is now the FIRST Goddess without a sister. Videos Hyperdimension Neptunia ~ "Exhibition EX-Skills" (v2.0) HD Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 ~ Skill Exhibition Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 Maximum Ecchi (082) Exhibition of skills, couplings & combinations Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SP & EXE Skills Exhibition Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory - Neptune - SP Skills EXE Drives Gallery Visual Hyperdimension_Neptunia_Victory_Vert.png Hyperdimension_Neptunia_Victory_Green_Heart.png Fanart Vert-tiful.png|Cosplaying as Miko Aiba External link Wiki * * Fandom *Vert fanart DeviantArt Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Spear Users Category:Fighters Category:Amazons Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Rivals Category:Adorable Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Pure Good Category:In Love Category:Deities Category:Monarchs Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Good Vs. Good